shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanos
"......, .... .... ... . Why are you still here? Do you want me to hurt you? Ema told me not to hurt people ..., but you seem to want to be hurt. What was that word she told me. Humm ...., on right! Are you a masochists?" Xanos Introduction Xanos, the child of darkness, is the dark stain on the reputation of Apple Village. Xanos as a boy was prophesied to bring the doom upon Apple Island. As a boy everyone wanted to kill him before it happen, but the village elder talked them out of it. Appearance Xanos has a slender frame, but is covered from head to toe with muscles. He usually is seen wearing a dark jacket and a white collar shirt. He normally wears a black necktie and has his mouth covered by a medical mask. Personality Xanos has a very hateful personality. He likes nobody and favors no specific people. He purposely antagonizes people in order to bait them into a fight. When Xanos fights there is a chance he will go into a bloodrage. Once enraged he will not unless somebody else stops him or the person he fighting is dead. Xanoas dark nature comes as a result of his abusive childhood. when he was a boy Xanos was locked into a black room and feed meals through a slot. He was raised and born into a prison that was designed to keep him from destroying the village. From the bars he would be insulted by people and others who knew about the prophecy. Many of them would tell him to die. It should be noted that Xanos has only one person he actually likes. That person was a young girl name Ema who took pity on him. Ema was his only friend and his teacher. Abilities and Powers Physical Combat Xanos is a untrained hand to hand fighter. Despite living in a cell most of his life Xanos is quite adept at dealing damage to the human body and taking damage. This fact is the reslut of two things. The first being that Xanos was beaten often by the guards of his prison. This made his body strong and nulled his sensitivity to pain. As time went by with Xanos no longer being affected by the guards punches and kicks they turned to rods. The rods turned to metal poles and the poles turned to maces. Now you can break a steel axe on Xanos back and he will barely feel it. The second was Xanos constant attempt to escape. Everyday he would punch the walls of his cell for hours on end. He would punch until his hand either broke or his arms grew tired. This gave Xanos very strong fist capable of shattering bones with a single punch. During his stay in the prison Xanso had broken the walls of three cells and nearly escaped a dozen times. Eventually he was sealed inside of a room with Seastone walls. Over time Xanos has developed a high tolerance to poison. This came as a result of the numerous attempts by guards and outside villagers to kill the young lad through poison. Xanos had developed a outright immunity to some of the weaker poisons, but for the stronger stuff he has built up a tolerance to. As for Xanos stamina he built that up after leaving his cell. The young boy would run for miles just simply enjoying the freedom of the outside world. Devil Fruit Xiba Xiba no Mi History Xanos past begins like every man with his birth. Xanos was born under a red moon a bad sign to start off with. To make it worse he was born from a corpse as his mother was hanged for the crime of piracy while still pregnant. Xanos fell out into a pool of bloody mud not long after she died. There he was found by the village elder who took him back to her home. Hearing of the village elders discovery the old wise men of the village sought one of the ancient records of the village. In his youth he had herd a prophecy made by a prophet who once visited the village. The prophecy said that " a child would be born under a red moon and from the corpses of the dead. Like the celestial object that marked his birth he will bring crimson to the world. His hometown old Apple Village will be burnt by the rays of the sun and the sea will run red." At the time the prophecy was spoken people did not pay attention to it. They saw it as merely the talk of a crazy old man. Still just in case it happened the elders wrote it down for safe keeping. Now some eighty years later it was finally coming to pass. The wise man and the villagers moved to slay the child before he could grow up and destroy the village. However the village elder held her own life as hostage in order to save the boys. The end result was the villagers agreeing to not to murder the child, but instead they built a prison near the edge of the island where the boy would spend out his life, locked away where he could do no harm. This prison was called The Shadow Fort, it was the home of Xanos throughout his entire youth. It is here he was tortured, beaten, poisoned, and stoned. Xanos grew up without family and friends save for one. Only one soul dared to be Xanos friend. It was a young girl named Ema. Ema discovered Xanos through a bared window around the fort. She began to talk to him through the bars and share some food with him. Ema would come and teach Xanos what she learned in school and share with him through the bars the knowledge that she knew. Ema became the embodiment of hope for Xanos as she gave to him the outside world and a goal to achieve. This hope fueled Xanos attempt to escape his prison. The guardsman took notice and began to investigate this event. Xanos salvation came the day his despair reached its maximum. Once day Ema came to Xanos' window telling him about a strange fruit she had found. This time however when she came a guard noticed her and snatched her up. When he grabbed her she dropped her strange fruit which fell into Xanos cell and was carried off by the guards. Angry and enraged Xanos began to punch the wall in a attempt to escape. He punched as hard as he could over and over to no avail. Eventually his arms grew tired and his hands covered in blood. Tiring out Xanos wanted a boost of energy so he could go on. Xanso then turned to the strange fruit that Ema had dropped. Xanos ate the fruit whole before trying to break the wall once again. Unknown to Xanos he had just eaten the Xiba Xiba no mi and as a result he turned the wall into gas. Free and confused Xanos charged up the stairs of the prison to save his friend. W.I.P Major Battles Quotes "I don't always break people bones, but when I do ... I always aim for the face." Gallery Xanos' Rage.png|Xanos' Rage Xanos.png|Xanos Nightmareish Aura Xanos as a boy.png|Xanos as a boy Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV